


Friend?

by Odult_Maniac



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odult_Maniac/pseuds/Odult_Maniac
Summary: Sepoi angin segar yang mahal. Setapak jalan tak semulus dulu. Aku menapaki jalan pintas terjal. Melatihku untuk kuat di kehidupan dunia hiburan Hanguk yang keras.





	Friend?

Aku menatap lurus padanya bergurat cemas. Jemari-jemari mendingin oleh sebab gugup. Rahangnya mengeras, tegang. Ruang latihan tidak menekan namun lelaki tan itu terlihat sebaliknya.

November baru menjelajah. Dingin menusuk ke tulang. Deret jadwal membuat panas persendianku yang siap membeku kapan saja. Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu ingin berlatih seperti biasa. Tapi, jejak kecemasan si lelaki tan memaku kakiku.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Bibir tebalnya merapat. Melirik sekilas padaku, lalu mematut diri pada cermin sembari terus mempraktikkan koreografi mereka.

Diamku menjadi seribu, tak ada respon. Aku menenggak minuman botol dari dalam ransel miliknya. Menghabiskan tanpa sisa. Balas dendam.

Sunyi ternyata egois. Studio luas menjadi angker untuk beberapa saat. Aku terlarut dengan ponselku, tersenyum aneh saat mendapat notifikasi pesan terbaru.

"Hentikan, SeHun." Alisku naik sebelah melihat Kai berdiri didepanku. Dia menahan ponselku, tersenyum kecil sebentar. "Jangan lakukan lagi."

Kai hanya mengatakan itu padaku. Garis senyumnya terlihat aneh. Itu cukup membuatku berdebar namun ada sekilas debar aneh yang menyakitkan di saat bersamaan.

 T B C

**Author's Note:**

> Awal tahun nih 😁


End file.
